Let's Play
by Viselle
Summary: Aku akan memberikan apa pun untukmu. Seluruh hartaku, bahkan hidupku. Kau hanya perlu memintanya. for #ArisanTante


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 _[Page 9 of 10]_

...

 **Let's Play!**

 **By**

 **Ann**

 ** _for_ #ArisanTante**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s), "M" for _lime_.

Untuk yang merasa belum cukup umur sebaiknya jangan baca fic ini.

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Aku akan memberikan apa pun untukmu. Seluruh hartaku, bahkan hidupku. Kau hanya perlu memintanya._

...

Pria itu datang ke kasino saat malam menjelang, ketika keadaan semakin ramai.

Rukia telah menantikan kedatangan pria itu, memusatkan mata pada pintu masuk lengkung _L'Emeraude de Caribe Casino*,_ yang terletak di permukiman mewah di kepulauan Bahama, yang menghubungkan lobi marmer putih dengan ruang judi dan ruang taruhan tingkat tinggi. Rukia sempat khawatir dia tidak datang.

Pikiran bodoh.

Pria itu pasti datang. Dia tidak mungkin tidak datang. Dia punya alasan kuat untuk datang.

Rukia mengangkat gelas sampanye ke bibir lalu menyesapnya, sambil memperhatikan efek kedatangan pria itu pada sekitarnya. Lirikan diam-diam dari mata para pria. Kerlingan menilai dari para wanita. Mungkin tidak semua orang menyadari sinyal-sinyal samar itu, namun Rukia memperhatikannya, selalu memperhatikannya. Pria seperti dia memang selalu menarik perhatian.

Tinggi, tampan, menawan, dengan rambut berwarna terang yang menyolok, pria itu adalah gambaran dari sebuah kesempurnaan fisik. Namun bukan hanya itu, aura yang dipancarkan pria itu jelas mengubah atmosfer sekelilingnya. Pria itu menyedot perhatian tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya dengan berdiri dengan mata setajam elang, menilai sekitarnya. Langkah yang cerdik.

Rukia menandaskan _Crystal_ —salah satu merk sampanye—yang dingin, meletakkan gelasnya ke meja, lalu menegakkan tubuh. Dengan langkah pasti ia meninggalkan cekungan dinding tempatnya semula.

 _Let's play the game, handsome._

...

Wanita mungil berambut hitam itu akhirnya bergerak.

Ichigo dapat merasakannya. Sesuatu dalam cara gadis itu mengangkat gelas ke mulutnya, cara mata itu meliriknya diam-diam dari ceruk dengan penerangan temaram itu.

 _Akhirnya sayang,_ Ichigo ingin berkata. _Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?_

Tentu saja Ichigo tidak mengatakannya. Biarkan saja dulu, biarkan wanita itu mengira dia yang memegang kendali.

Ichigo menyesap _bourbon**-_ nya. Menanti dengan sabar saat si cantik itu melangkah, mendekatinya dengan langkah-langkah gemulai nan menawan. Tubuh indah wanita itu terbungkus gaun sutra superminim. Gaun merah tua yang melekat pas di payudara dan pinggulnya. Menggiurkan, layaknya buah _cherry_ yang siap dipetik dan dinikmati.

Wanita itu berhenti beberapa meter di depan Ichigo, memberinya sebuah senyum menggoda sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah dan meninggalkannya.

 _Menantangku, eh? You wanna play, girl? So, let's play!_

...

Rukia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi pria itu. Ia menunggu sesaat sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki terbungkus _stiletto_ yang warnanya serasi dengan gaunnya. Langkah-langkahnya pasti mengarah ke meja permainan poker. Meja tempat berkumpulnya para penjudi pro, dengan pertaruhan yang tidak sedikit. Ia tidak menoleh atau pun melirik ke belakang, karena ia yakin pria itu akan mengikutinya.

"Rukia."

Ia tersenyum pada pria berambut perak yang berada di meja itu, dan menghampirinya. Dengan segera ia duduk di pangkuan pria itu dan bergelayut manja. Empat pria lain yang berada di meja itu melirik diam-diam padanya. Ada kilatan iri di mata mereka karena Kokuto lah yang menjadi tempat berlabuh Rukia.

"Aku mendapatkan kawan baru untuk menggenapkan meja kita."

"Benarkah?" Pria perak mengikuti arah pandang Rukia. "Aku tidak mengenalnya. Pendatang baru, eh?"

"Ya. Dan pastikan kau menguras uangnya, Kokuto," Rukia berbisik.

"Tentu saja." Kokuto tersenyum licik.

...

Ichigo duduk di seberang wanita itu, wanita yang ternyata bernama Rukia, di meja poker di area taruhan tinggi kasino. Matanya tajam lurus ke depan, ke arah Rukia, ke pria berambut perak bernama Kokuto yang memeluk wanita itu.

Setelah perkenalan singkat dengan semua pemain di meja itu. Permainan dimulai.

Mereka memainkan poker seri. Rukia—lebih tepatnya Kokuto masih bermain. Ichigo sudah keluar dari taruhan, seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa kali sejak mereka mulai berjudi. Ia bermain malas-malasan tanpa minat, seolah ia datang hanya untuk menghabiskan uang.

Kokuto memenangkan banyak uang, bukan hanya dari Ichigo tapi juga dari pemain poker lain di meja itu. Ada empat orang lain bersama mereka. Seorang pengusaha asal Texas, seorang bankir, pangeran dari kerajaan terpencil, dan seorang mantan pemain bintang Hollywood.

"Kau memang dewi keberuntunganku." Kokuto berseru setelah sekali lagi pria itu memenangkan permainan, sebuah ciuman didaratkannya di pipi seputih porselen Rukia.

Ichigo memperhatikan kemesraan yang ditunjukan pasangan itu sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Sementara di seberang meja, mata sewarna _amethyst_ itu meliriknya, menggodanya dalam lirikan nakal.

Setelah itu permainan dimulai kembali. Kartu dikocok dan dibagikan. Si pengusaha Texas dan bankir menarik diri lebih awal, kemudian si pengeran, dan terakhir si bintang Hollywood. Kemudian yang tertinggal hanya tinggal Ichigo dan Kokuto yang bermain.

"Aku yang lanjutkan," ujar Rukia. Wanita itu mengambil alih permainan Kokuto.

"Boleh, kan?" Wanita itu tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja." Ichigo mengangguk setuju.

"Aku menyamai taruhanmu pada lima," kata Rukia, "dan menaikkan taruhan menjadi sepuluh."

Ichigo mengangguk lagi. Ia tidak repot-repot melihat kartunya lagi. Ia tahu apa kartunya, dan sangat yakin kartunya akan mengalahkan kartu Rukia. Tetapi ia malah mundur dari permainan.

"Taruhannya terlalu besar untukku," kata Ichigo malas-malasan, dan menjatuhkan kartunya di hamparan kain hijau meja judi.

Kokuto tersenyum. "M _enang lagi._ "

Rukia mengumpulkan kepingan, "Keberutungan pemain baru," ujarnya anggun sembari memberi satu senyuman lagi pada Ichigo. Senyuman yang seolah berkata, "Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Ichigo membalas tatapan itu. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak akan memberi wanita itu kemenangan lagi.

"Ayo mainkan."

Putaran di mulai kembali. Semua ikut bermain, kecuali si pangeran. Dia menjatuhkan kartu, bersedekap, dan tak melepaskan matanya dari Rukia. Yah, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya, Rukia memang terlalu menarik perhatian. Si mungil itu terlalu cantik dan manis, terlalu seksi dan menawan, terlalu tidak mungkin diabaikan. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa memenangkan taruhan beserta wanita itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ichigo menyeringai. Itu yang akan ia lakukan. Memenangkan putaran ini sekaligus memenangkan sang dewi keberuntungan.

Permainan dimulai tanpa si pangeran. Dan tidak lama berselang kembali hanya tinggal Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo memiliki sepasang _as_ dan _jack._ Ia yakin Rukia tidak mampu mengunggulinya sehingga ia mendorong semua koin yang ia punya ke tengah meja.

"Kupertaruhkan semua yang kupunya," Ichigo berkata dengan nada tenang.

"Yakin?" ujar Kokuto.

"Seyakin-yakinnya."

"Baiklah," ujar Kokuto. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Rukia, lalu dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya mendorong semua milik kepingannya ke tengah meja. "Aku ikut."

Pemain lain bersorak.

Ichigo menjetikkan jari. Seorang pelayan berseragam menghampirinya.

"Berikan aku koin senilai lima ratus ribu dolar."

Ia meletakkan kartu platinum di atas nampan yang dibawa pelayan itu.

"Lima ratus ribu dolar?" tanya Kokuto. "Kau sangat yakin pada kartumu rupanya."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Aku yakin akan menang. Kuharap kau tidak mundur karena ketakutan," tantangnya.

"Takut? Aku tidak pernah takut, Kurosaki." Kokuto menanggapi tantangan itu.

"Berarti tak masalah jika taruhannya dinaikkan," ujar Ichigo pada Kokuto, namun matanya menatap lurus ke Rukia, yang juga balas memandangnya sambil menautkan alis.

Kokuto tergelak. "Aku suka gayamu," ujarnya. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya uang lagi. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan semua yang kumiliki."

Ichigo menelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu pertaruhkan sesuatu yang berharga untukku."

"Sayangnya kasino ini tidak menerima surat jaminan hutang, jadi tak ada yang bisa kutambahkan dalam taruhan ini. Tak ada benda berhar—"

"Tapi kau punya."

"Aku punya?" Tatapan Kokuto tertuju pada pergelangan tangannya dan jam tangan berlian yang melingkarinya. "Kau menginginkan jam tanganku?" sahutnya. "Nilainya—"

"Nilainya nol. Aku harus melakukan apa pada jam tangan itu?" ujar Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia, pelan-pelan, pada wajahnya lalu turun ke payudara dan kembali ke atas. Rukia pucat pasi, dan untuk sesaat Ichigo iba padanya.

Yah, hanya untuk sesaat. Dan kemudian rasa iba itu sirna saat melihat tangan Kokuto yang kembali memeluk pinggang Rukia sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Ayolah, kawan, buat malam ini menyenangkan," Ichigo berkata. "Jika kau memenangi putaran ini, kau akan bertambah kaya setidaknya setengah juta dolar lebih."

Bersamaan itu pelayan datang bersama nampan yang berisi koin seharga lima ratus ribu dolar milik Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya—"

"Ya, kau punya," sela Ichigo. "Semalam."

"Apa?"

"Jika aku menang, biarkan aku menghabiskan semalam bersama dewi keberuntunganmu."

Penonton terenyak, seruan kekagetan dan kesenangan menjalar bagai angin berembus di antara pepohonan.

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini bukan Kokuto yang bicara tapi Rukia.

"Maksudku," ujar Ichigo dengan nada malas-malasan, namun mata coklat madu yang menatap Rukia itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemalasan, tetapi gairah nyata, keinginan untuk memiliki. Dan Rukia tidak mungkin salah mengartikan tatapan itu. "Jika kau menang, uang itu milikmu." Ichigo mengambil nampan dan membalik semua isinya ke tengah meja. "Jika kau kalah." Ichigo diam sebentar, mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya ke Rukia. "Kau ikut denganku, manis. Temani aku semalam. Apakah kau mengerti, atau aku perlu menjelaskannya dengan lebih gamblang?"

Rukia menahan napas. Semua orang menahan napas, menanti penuh antisipasi pada apa yang akan terjadi.

Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia. Wajah wanita itu datar, terlihat tanpa emosi. Dan saat mulut dengan pulasan merah cherry nan seksi itu membuka untuk memberi jawaban masih tak terlihat sedikit emosi pun di wajah malaikat itu.

"Aku mengerti." Rukia berbicara pelan-pelan, penuh martabat. Ini bukan lagi permainan antara Ichigo dan Kokuto-Rukia, tetapi hanya antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

Giliran Ichigo yang menahan napas. "Perlihatkan kartumu."

Rukia memperlihatkan kartunya, _straight flush._ Tiga, empat, lima, enam, dan tujuh hati terpampang jelas di meja berwarna hijau.

"Giliranmu, Kurosaki."

Ichigo mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau mendapatkan kartu yang baik sekali, manis. Kartu-kartu yang sangat bagus. Tak heran kau berani bertaruh denganku."

Pengunjung menghela napas. Begitu juga Rukia. Senyumnya kembali nyata saat ia mencondongkan tubuh ke tengah meja dan mulai meraup kepingan.

Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia dengan tangannya. "Jangan terburu-buru," ujarnya lembut.

Tatapan mereka beradu. Sambil tersenyum dan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Rukia, Ichigo membalikkan kartunya.

Hadirin mendesah tertahan. Begitu pula Rukia. Kecuali Ichigo. Ia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ia memiliki kartu _as, king, queen, jack,_ dan sepuluh sekop. _Royal flust._

Ia mendorong kursi ke belakang, mengabaikan kepingan dan kerumunan orang. Ia menuju tempat duduk Rukia dan mengulurkan tangan.

Waktu yang sangat panjang berlalu. Rukia berdiri, tanpa memedulikan tangan Ichigo yang terulur, dan mulai melangkah. Ichigo berjalan di sisi Rukia, merangkulkan tangan dengan erat di pinggang Rukia dan menuntunnya ke kegelapan malam.

...

Rukia ingin mati rasanya.

Orang-orang memandangnya, berbisik di balik telapak tangan mereka. Semua mata menghujam padanya saat Ichigo melingkarkan tangan kuat dan penuh kuasa itu pada pinggulnya, dan berjalan menyeberangi kasino. Bisik-bisik yang dimulai dari meja poker pasti merebak bak kobaran api.

Bahkan di tempat seperti ini, tempat uang dan kemewahan melimpah bagai butiran pasir di pantai, memenangkan wanita di permainan kartu merupakan berita besar.

Mereka sampai di luar kasino, menunggu sementara petugas _valet_ mengambil mobil Ichigo. Udara malam segera menyapa tubuh Rukia yang hanya tertutup pakaian minim. Ia segera memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan di sepanjang lengannya untuk mengusir dingin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memakai pakaian seperti itu."

Jas yang tadinya dipakai Ichigo berpindah ke tubuh Rukia, membungkus tubuh mungil Rukia bagai selimut hangat.

"Meski aku suka melihatmu memakainya, tetapi aku tidak rela orang lain menikmati pemandangan yang sama."

Rukia membuang muka. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli," ujar Ichigo. "Kau—"

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam metalik berhenti di depan mereka. Petugas _valet_ turun dari balik kemudi dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Masuk ke mobil. Jika kau melarikan diri lagi, aku akan tetap menemukanmu dan mengikatmu di ranjang dengan rantai."

Si petugas _valet_ mengernyit saat mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

"Masuk." Ichigo mendorong pelan punggung Rukia, memaksa wanita itu naik ke kursi penumpang. Setelah pintu di samping Rukia tertutup, Ichigo segera memutar menuju kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin.

"Pakai sabuk pengaman."

"Ichigo, aku—"

Tatapan Ichigo membungkam Rukia. Ia membeku, hingga lupa untuk memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Ichigo menggumamkan sesuatu, sambil mencondongkan tubuh meraih ujung sabuk pengaman, dan memasangkannya pada Rukia.

...

Hotel Ichigo terletak di pantai sebelah selatan Emeraude, jauh dari gemerlap kasino yang mengundang orang kaya dan terkenal penjuru dunia datang berkunjung.

Hotel itu asalnya adalah rumah perkebunan yang kemudian diubah menjadi bangunan megah oleh seorang pangeran Eropa yang diasingkan. Pemandangan dari _suite_ mewah yang Ichigo sewa menampilkan hamparan pantai dan teluk yang tenang. Ichigo sangat menyukainya, dan memutuskan ia akan menginap di sana lagi jika kembali ke Emeraude.

Ichigo membawa _Porsche_ -nya melewati jalan sempit yang mengelilingi pantai. Angin pantai yang sejuk tak kunjung dapat menenangkan darah yang menggelegak di tubuhnya. Ia marah. Salah, ia tidak marah. Ia murka. Ia nyaris tidak dapat memusatkan perhatiannya untuk berjudi. Untuk menahan diri keinginan mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja, melepaskan Rukia dari pelukan Kokuto dan membawanya pergi.

Lampu depan mobil tampak dalam kegelapan. Jalan itu sempit, makin menyempit pada sepanjang jalan berliku menuju hotel. Dari arah berlawanan ada mobil lain yang melaju. Biasanya, Ichigo akan merendahkan kecepatan, berhenti di tepi jalan yang ditumbuhi rumput liar untuk memberi jalan. Malam ini ia tidak melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, Ichigo menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Bunyi klakson terdengar dari kendaraan yang datang dari arah berlawanan itu saat Ichigo melesat kencang. Ia mengumpat dan melaju lebih cepat.

Siapa yang peduli dengan keselamatan malam ini? Bukan dirinya tentunya. Bahkan rasanya Ichigo ingin melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrem untuk dapat menyalurkan kemarahannya, jika tidak ia mungkin akan mengguncang wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya sekarang dan memarahinya dengan kata-kata yang pastinya akan ia sesali nantinya.

Dari spion mata Ichigo melirik Rukia. Wanita itu duduk bersandar di kursi penumpang, berusaha terlihat santai tetapi Ichigo tahu kepala wanita itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tengah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kemarahannya. Ya, begitulah dia. Tenang dan selalu terkendali, dan selalu bisa meredam emosi dan amarah Ichigo.

Ban mobil berdecit saat Ichigo berbelok tajam menuju jalur masuk melingkar hotelnya. Petugas _valet_ bangkit dan membuka pintu Ichigo waktu mesin mobil dimatikan. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyapanya, tetapi Ichigo sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Ia melewati bocah itu dan membuka lebar pintu Rukia sebelum petugas _valet_ sempat menghampirinya.

"Keluar."

Sinar temaram lampu ruangan menyinari wajah Rukia. Wajahnya sepucat orang mati kecuali dua semburat merah yang menghias pipinya. Petugas _valet_ menatap Ichigo terkejut. Ichigo tidak peduli. Yang penting baginya adalah mendapatkan hadiahnya.

"Keluar," kata Ichigo lagi, membungkuk ke arah Rukia. Rukia mundur ke belakang, wajahnya memutih saat Ichigo meraih sabuk pengaman dan melepaskannya.

Ichigo memberi petugas _valet_ uang, menggenggam tangan Rukia dan menariknya ke tangga marmer lebar menuju lobi. Hanya seorang petugas yang berada di meja resepsionis saat tengah malam seperti ini. Dia tersenyum ramah saat melihat Ichigo, namun alisnya terangkat pada sosok Rukia. Rukia segera merapatkan jas Ichigo yang dikenakannya, tetapi itu agak terlambat pria di balik meja resepsionis itu sudah melihatnya, dan pastinya berpikir Rukia tidak sesuai dengan standar tamu yang diterima di hotel itu.

"Mr. Kurosaki," sapa si resepsionis dengan sopan setelah berhasil menguasai diri, "selamat malam, _Sir._ "

"Edward," Ichigo memandang si resepsionis. "Aku tadinya berniat meminta _room service_ mengirimkan sampanye, tapi kami takkan membutuhkannya. Bukan begitu, Manis?" Ia menyeringai kepada Rukia. "Untuk apa menyia-nyiakan anggur bagus ketika tidak dibutuhkan?"

Wajah Rukia pucat pasi. Wajah si resepsionis merah padam. Bagus, batin Ichigo dengan buasnya. Sekali tepuk dua lalat jatuh.

Ichigo menarik Rukia ke arah lift. Setelah berada di lift, Ichigo memasukkan kunci yang akan membawa mereka ke _penthouse._ Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri namun cengkeraman Ichigo sekuat baja.

"Kau menyakitiku," Rukia mendesis.

"Sama seperti kau menyakitiku," sahut Ichigo muram.

Pintu lift terbuka; Ichigo menarik Rukia melewati ruang duduk langsung ke kamar tidur dengan pemandangan lautan.

Ichigo menendang pintu hingga tertutup dan menguncinya, memojokkan Rukia di pintu dan mengurung wanita itu dengan kedua lengannya, menjepit Rukia di antara pintu dan tubuh kekarnya. Ia merangkum wajah Rukia dengan kedua tangannya, mendongakkan wajah wanita itu, menempelkan dahi ke dahi Rukia.

"Jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi padaku, Rukia. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku dan lari ke laki-laki lain. Kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" tantang Rukia.

Ichigo melepaskan Rukia, matanya tajam menatap Rukia. "Kenapa kau bilang? Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas? Kau istriku, Rukia!"

Rukia bersidekap dan membuang muka. "Istri yang tidak kauinginkan."

"Apa?!" Ichigo membelalak. "Darimana kau dapat pikiran seperti itu?"

"Itu kenyataannya." Rukia mendongak, matanya berkilat tatkala membalas tatapan Ichigo. "Di pantai. Kau meninggalkanku di pantai dan lebih memilih wanita berambut lumut itu."

Ichigo mengerjap. "Lumut?" ujarnya geli, "orang-orang biasanya menyebutnya tosca, Rukia."

"Apa peduliku." Rukia memutus jarak di antara mereka, menusukkan jemari di dada bidang Ichigo. "Yang jelas kau meninggalkanku demi dia."

"Aku seorang dokter. Aku disumpah untuk menolong orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku. Dia sedang sakit saat itu, aku hanya membantu—"

"Dengan membopongnya dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, sementara dia punya suami yang lebih berkewajiban melakukan hal itu?" Rukia mendengus.

"Kau cemburu rupanya." Ichigo terkekeh.

"Apa? Aku tidak—" wajah Rukia merah padam. "Kau suamiku, sudah seharusnya aku cemburu," Rukia membela diri.

"Dan kau membalasku dengan melakukan itu di kasino, sengaja memanas-manasiku dengan bersikap mesra pada laki-laki itu, begitu?" Ichigo memajukan wajahnya hingga berada tepat di depan wajah Rukia.

Rukia membuang muka, menjauhkan matanya dari manik coklat madu milik sang suami. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau benar-benar peduli padaku," akunya. "Bagaimana pun juga kita menikah karena perjodohan, bisa saja kau menikahiku hanya karena permintaan orang tuamu bukan karena benar-benar menyukaiku."

"Dan sekarang bagaimana?" Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Rukia. Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat Ichigo berbisik seksi di telinganya. "Apa kau sudah percaya bahwa aku peduli padamu?" Telinga Rukia memerah saat Ichigo meluncurkan kata-katanya lagi. "Aku hampir kehilangan setengah juta dolar untuk mendapatkanmu."

Kedua tangan Rukia langsung bergerak dan mendorong Ichigo menjauh. "Apa aku hanya seharga itu bagimu?" ia berputar, berusaha menjauh dari suaminya. Tetapi gerakannya terlalu lambat, lengan Ichigo sudah lebih dulu melingkar di perutnya, menariknya dengan cepat hingga punggungnya menempel di dada Ichigo.

"Aku akan memberikan apa pun untukmu, Manis. Seluruh hartaku, bahkan hidupku," bisik Ichigo, " _aishiteru._ "

Rukia memutar tubuhnya dalam pelukan Ichigo. "Kau yakin?"

"Meragukanku, Cinta?"

Rukia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Ichigo, membenamkan wajahnya di tenggorokan Ichigo. "Kau menyebalkan," ia menggumam.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Bodohnya aku."

Dengan lembut, Ichigo mengangkat wajah Rukia lalu menciumnya. "Kuharap selamanya kau tetap bodoh, dengan begitu selamanya kau akan tetap mencintaiku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Rukia sembari berjinjit, menarik bibir Ichigo ke bibirnya.

"Nah, itu baru istriku."

Ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam. Bibir Rukia bertaut dengan bibir Ichigo. Tanpa melepaskan bibir mereka, Ichigo membawa istrinya ke tempat tidur, membaringkannya di seprai satin yang terasa dingin di kulit terbuka Rukia.

Pelan-pelan Ichigo mulai melucuti pakaian Rukia, menciumi setiap bagian tubuh yang tersingkap. Desahan dan erangan Rukia, serta degup jantung Ichigo adalah satu-satunya suara yang tersisa di jagad raya.

Ketika tak sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh Rukia, Ichigo berlama-lama menatap wanita itu, payudaranya yang lembut, tubuhnya yang berlekuk, kulitnya yang seputih porselen.

Satu ciuman yang di awali di bibir Rukia, kemudian ke bawah, ke rahang Rukia, lehernya, tulang selangkanya, dan berakhir di puncak payudara Rukia. Napas Rukia tercekat saat Ichigo mengulum puncak payudaranya. Wanita itu mengerang ketika Ichigo memeluknya, mendekapnya, menciumi perutnya, seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ichigo... Ichigo..."

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Ichigo membuka Rukia padanya. Menghirup aroma kuncup yang menanti dan kini mekar bagi Ichigo. Menciumnya. Membelainya, dan tiba-tiba Rukia melengkungkan tubuh. Erangannya membumbung sampai ke langit dan dalam isakannya wanita itu menyebut nama Ichigo.

Ichigo melepaskan pakaiannya dan mendekap Rukia. Memegang tangan Rukia, menautkan jemari mereka, memandang wajah istrinya, wajah yang memesona, dan Ichigo menyatukan tubuh mereka...

Rukia mendesahkan nama Ichigo, menggigit pelan bahunya. Ichigo mengerang dalam kenikmatan, mempercepat irama percintaan dan keduanya mencapai puncak bersama.

Ichigo berguling hingga telentang, Rukia mengikutinya, rebah di dadanya. "Apa rencanamu untuk besok? Bukankah kau hanya memenangkanku untuk semalam?"

Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia, tampangnya mengantuk dan sangat sensual. "Aku memenangkanmu untuk selamanya, Rukia. Selamanya kau adalah milikku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan besok?"

"Hm..." Ichigo memikirkan pertanyaan itu baik-baik. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kasino lagi, lalu memenangkan beberapa ratus dolar?" ia menyarankan.

"Kau boleh memenangkan uang sebanyak apa pun di meja judi, tapi ingat kau tidak boleh memenangkan wanita lain. Kau tidak boleh bertaruh untuk wanita lain," ujar Rukia mengantuk.

"Tidak akan, aku sudah memenangkan satu, aku tak butuh lainnya."

Ichigo mengecup puncak kepala Rukia, mengencangkan pelukannya sebelum akhirnya terbuai oleh kantuk. Begitu pun Rukia, matanya perlahan terpejam, dan terlarut ke dunia mimpi.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

 _*L'Emeraude de Caribe Casino: sebuah kosino di kepulauan Bahama, Karibia. Sebuah kasino tertutup, yang boleh masuk dan bermain di dalamnya hanya orang-orang yang sudah mendaftarkan diri sebagai member di tempat tersebut. Ichigo dan Rukia juga sudah memiliki keanggotaan kasino itu, makanya mereka bisa masuk dan bermain di dalamnya._

 _**bourbon: wiski Amerika._

...

Hola~ ketemu lagi sama saya. Apa kabar kalian? Semoga baik selalu. Kali ini saya menghadirkan satu fic pendek untuk pembaca sekalian, saya harap kalian menyukainya. Fic ini saya buat setelah dapat ajakan untuk ikut proyek bikin fic rame-rame di _bbm_ , moga aja isinya udah sesuai sama tema dan ketentuan proyeknya. Buat Agi, _thanks_ ya udah ngajakin. Hehehe...

Buat A. Airys _a.k.a_ _Mrs_. Midorima dan Yui-chan, makasih ya udah mau diajak _sharing_ tentang fic ini. Dan makasih juga sudah mau jadi pendengar setia curcolan gajes saya, walau kadang yang ceritanya seringkali tentang hal yang sama dan berulang-ulang. *peluk cium buat kalian*

Lalu untuk teman-teman di forum #ArisanTante, makasih udah jadi teman ngobrol dan berbagi cerita, juga untuk semangat dan dukungan kalian semua. Pada akhirnya kesampaian juga nge-"bom" FBI. Wkwkwk...

Terakhir, untuk kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini, terima kasih banyak, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
